Episode 2 (Season 1, Hollyoaks Later)
Summary Niall manages to find the cottage without the knowledge of Steph and Craig, and ends up kidnapping Tom. Malachy and Kris are shocked to discover that their mother has been having an affair with a man for ten years, and the pair are later involved in a bar fight whilst retrieving Eamon's ashes. Josh is interviewed by a radio station whilst Zoe and Nancy accompany Sarah to her modelling shoot. Plot Steph takes the wind chimes off the wall outside the cottage. She fails to notice Niall watching through the window. Josh prepares for the competition. Sarah has makeup applied to cover her bruise. Kris and Erin are still on non-speaking terms. Josh tells the girls that Trash FM want to interview them, but he tells them that they only want to interview him. Erin tells Kris to get Eamon's ashes back and call Lynsey. They have an argument. Steph shows Craig the list she's made of things they can do to make Tom's holiday special. Niall kicks the door of an outbuilding in to stay in, which has a view of the cottage. Kris opens up to Lynsey. Lynsey tells Kris that when they were in the library together because she was hiding. Malachy bumps into Shane and invites Malachy, Kris and Bernadette for a drink, but teases Kris over coming out. Kris tells Shane that he's not interested in him, and Shane gets angry, but he decides to leave. Josh is interviewed by Trash FM. Amy, Michaela and Sasha practice. Malachy is annoyed to learn that someone has used Eamon's mug and Erin tells him that it was Brendan Fitzpatrick, and asks them to sit down. Philip tries to calm Sarah's nerves. Zoe decides to flirt with some guys in order to get them to take them for a spin in their racecars. Erin tells Kris and Malachy that she and Brendan are together and have had an affair for ten years. They are horrified, especially when she avoids the question of whether Eamon knew. Erin tells them that she wants no more secrets. Kris signals for Malachy to tell her the news but he walk out. Zak annoys Mercedes and the locals at the pub. Steph is startled by Pete. Pete tells Steph that her husband died. Pete tries to comfort her. Steph tells him of her relationship with Niall, unaware he has been listening. Josh is annoyed that the girls are trying to sexualise themselves and snaps at Michaela. Michaela tells him that he's not a musical genius. Josh tells Sasha that she's now the lead vocalist. Steph hears a smash and goes to investigate, unaware that it was Niall climbing out the window. Zoe and Nancy are taken for a spin in two racecars by the racers. Sarah is photographed. Josh snaps at Sasha and tells her that he's hoping that one of the judges will want to have sex with her and give them points. She storms off and Michaela and Amy warn Josh that if she doesn't get Sasha back, they won't perform. Philip tells Sarah that she wasn't born with the glamour that the big stars have. She is slightly hurt. Josh finds Sasha but makes things worse. Tom and Steph almost discover where Niall is hiding. Tom almost enters the building but Craig stops him as he thinks it looks unsafe. Sasha makes Josh think about his role in the band. He assures her that he won't shout at her again. Sarah is upset about what Philip said. Zoe and Nancy try to reassure her. Tom invites Pete to stay with them when they go home, to Steph's horror. Pete is disappointed when Craig and Steph don't want to do anything. Craig decides to go to the pub with him. Malachy decides to visit Cheryl, and tells Kris that Mercedes isn't here with him. Shane bullies Kris and punches him. Malachy threatens him. When Shane makes a comment about Cheryl being a fat girl, Malachy headbutts him and attacks him, but Shane pins him down to the pool table. Shane's friend tries to attack Kris so Kris hits him over the head with a bar stool and punches him. Malachy beats Shane with a pool cue. Kris throws the man through a table. Malachy pins Shane to the bar and elbows his friend in the face. Shane grabs Kris so Malachy knocks him unconscious by hitting him over the head with Eamon's urn, spilling his ashes everywhere. Erin has seen all and is furious with them. Malachy tells her that it's what Eamon would have wanted. Elliot annoys Mercedes and she tells him to help with drinks. Zak angers the pub locals further and the barman pulls out a wooden bat. Mercedes shoves them out and jumps on Zak's back as they run from the angry punters. They manage to lose the guys down an alleyway. Zak, Mercedes and Elliot realise they have left their things in the bar. Mercedes gets a call from Zak's phone. They find their belongings, but someone has set off fireworks in their bags. They all jump to the floor and Elliot argues with Zak. Elliot decides to go home. Kris tells Erin that he accepts her and Brendan, but Malachy asks if Bernadette is even Eamon's daughter. Erin tells him to leave. Erin starts to explain why she loves Brendan and Kris snaps, unintentionally offending Lynsey who he fails to notice behind him. Erin tells Kris to go after her. Michaela is touched when Josh tries to make up with her. He compliments Michaela's singing and they make up. Lynsey tells Kris that she would have been there for him, but he is annoyed when she keeps referring to him as "Francis". Lynsey tells Kris that she still has the money saved for the holiday they were going to go on. Kris snaps at her and Lynsey snaps back. Zak tells Mercedes not to let Malachy make her miserable. Lynsey is hurt when she tells Kris that she loved him, and he refuses to say it back. She says that he's not who he used to be and walks off. Pete asks Craig if he is gay, but Craig tells him that it's only one guy. Niall sneaks into the cottage and into Tom's bedroom. Niall kidnaps him, telling him that they're going to see monsters. Cast Regular cast *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Elliot Bevan - Garnon Davies *Zoe Carpenter - Zoe Lister *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Niall Rafferty - Barry Sloane *Zak Ramsey - Kent Riley *Sasha Valentine - Nathalie Emmanuel *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Erin Fisher - Gemma Craven *Lynsey - Karen Hassan Guest cast *Pete - Martin McCormick *Philip Hall - Dan Wright *Shane - Patrick Buchanan Music Notes *Viewing figure: 850,000. Videos Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2008